


Reverence

by Dracoduceus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus
Summary: In which Genji has a nice ass and McCree, Lúcio, and Baptiste all want to appreciate it.





	Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to [Hero](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey) for help with the title. And for reminding me that human bodies have limits. 
> 
> _And_ for the helpful diagram. ;P
> 
> Inspired by [a conversation](https://twitter.com/bloomingjellies/status/1123658000068038656) with [Bloomingjellies](https://twitter.com/bloomingjellies) on twitter.
> 
> Then it got out of hand. I'm not even sure if I'm sorry.

“It’s a nice ass.” 

Genji twisted in his bindings, tossing his head and trying to break free but the stasis cuffs held firm and the gag in his mouth muffled his needy sounds. 

Behind him, someone said, “It  _ is _ a nice ass.” From the drawl it was McCree. “I bet he works out extra special for it.” 

Two other voices laughed and Genji strained to turn around and see them. Hands began to touch him: first McCree’s and the man himself came into view next to him, running a hand through Genji’s ruffled hair and along his extended arms. 

Another set of hands stroked the panels of his back; a third boldly cupped his ass. 

“Don’t you, sweet?” Genji twisted his neck and stared up at McCree. He was rolling around a popsicle stick in his mouth—his alternative when the medics wouldn’t let him smoke. McCree cupped Genji’s cheek and leaned close. “Work out to keep your ass like that. Do you do special  _ stretches _ for it?” He laughed. 

Genji twisted as another person came into view on his other side and he looked up at Baptiste pleadingly though he wasn’t sure what he was going to say, what he wanted to ask for. 

“It’s certainly worthy of some special attention,” Baptiste agreed as the last set of hands—which could only belong to Lúcio—squeezed the globes of Genji’s ass, thumbs digging into the synthetic muscles. 

Jumping in surprise, Genji made a high sound, struggling to turn his head toward Lúcio, to see what he was doing. 

“Whoa, easy,” McCree murmured. “Let us have our fun. Unless you want us to stop?” 

Almost before he had fully understood the question Genji was shaking his head ‘no’. Baptiste and McCree chuckled even as Lúcio continued to knead at his ass, his thumbs sliding slowly inward. 

McCree patted his cheek fondly. “Well alright. Now hold still and let Lú over there enjoy himself.” 

Genji made an embarrassingly high sound when Lúcio’s fingers split apart the globes of his ass, revealing his twitching hole. Then he leaned in and closed his mouth over it, tracing the tip of his tongue over the twitching muscle. 

Howling into the gag, Genji jerked his hips back. 

“That’s one way of worship,” McCree observed, patting at Genji’s hair. Baptiste hummed in agreement and let his hands trace down Genji’s back to his ass. There he palmed the muscles, pressed his fingers hard enough to bruise had they been real flesh, and then helped Lúcio ease them apart. 

With a pleased hum, Lúcio pressed closer, his lips working feverishly over Genji’s hole. 

McCree carded his hands through Genji’s hair, easing his head into his lap as he struggled in his restraints. “Let us love on you a bit,” McCree murmured. “You’re always so eager with us...let us return the favor.” 

“He makes such wonderful sounds,” Baptiste said with a laugh, kneading at Genji’s ass more. “Where is the lube? I’m sure there is more for us to appreciate.” 

Leaning over, McCree fished around in the bedside drawer and pulled out a half-empty bottle. 

Lúcio made a hurt sound as if disappointed that his new toy was taken away, and he must have done  _ something _ with his tongue because Genji howled into the gag again, bucking backwards toward the medic.

“He seems rather occupied,” Baptiste observed even as he eased Genji's legs wider to accommodate Lúcio's eagerness. “It's a shame there isn't more to go around.”

McCree hummed. “Then it wouldn't be as special.” Baptiste made a low noise in agreement. “I'm almost tempted to flip him over and take him for a ride. See what kind of sounds we can get.”

It seemed that that was the extra push needed to send Genji over the edge. He came untouched with a scream that cracked halfway through. 

“Aw hell,” McCree grumbled. “I missed it. He makes the best faces.”

Baptiste grumbled. “Move aside,” he told Lúcio. “I want a turn.” Beneath them, Genji whimpered. 

With a lewd sound Lúcio pulled away. His mouth was shiny with spit and his eyes were hazy and unfocused. “You should have  _ felt _ him.”

“I will because I plan to milk him dry.” Humming, Lúcio moved aside and then straddled Genji's waist, facing Baptiste as he knelt between Genji's bound legs.

The popsicle stick creaked in McCree's mouth and he patted Genji's head absently, eyes on Baptiste's big hands and how they dug into synthetic flesh. 

“I wonder if you asked for this,” McCree mused out loud. He craned his head to see Lúcio add his hands to Baptiste's, running his thumbs along the spit-slick cleft of Genji's ass. “Did you ask for an ass this perfect?”

“It could be natural,” Baptiste mused, letting Lúcio play with Genji’s ass as he lubed up his fingers. “But it doesn’t really matter, not when he lets us have our fun like this.” 

The sound that Genji made when Baptiste slid his first finger in was pornographic. Lúcio patted his flank just to hear the fleshy slap of skin on synthetic skin before spreading Genji's cheeks again. 

Baptiste hummed, twisting his finger in Genji, and then began thrusting it into him in earnest. Genji  _ howled _ , bucking wildly beneath Lúcio as he tried to thrust back on Baptiste's finger. 

Then he made a low, mournful sound when Baptiste pulled away. Immediately Lúcio was there, bending over to mouth at Genji's twitching hole while Baptiste lubed up his fingers again. 

“Greedy,” Baptiste chided even as he knelt between Genji's legs to accommodate Lúcio. “Have it your way.” He hooked two thick fingers into Genji as Lúcio continued to lap at his stretched rim. With his other hand, Baptiste held back Lúcio’s hair, keeping it out of the way, no doubt so he could watch the messy swipe of his wicked tongue against Genji’s ass. 

McCree ground his teeth against the popsicle stick and with the hand not in Genji's hair, palmed at the erection straining against the front of his jeans. “Need a distraction?” He asked, becoming inspired by the way that Genji was panting and drooling against his gag. 

When Genji didn't answer he patted his cheek, tugged at his hair until he looked at McCree with unfocused eyes. “Mmm, look at you.” McCree flicked open the button of his jeans and eased his dick out, giving it a leisurely stroke that had him sighing. 

Baptiste glanced over, his eyes lingering on McCree's dick before looking up at McCree with a wicked smirk. Still meeting McCree's eyes, he wiggled another finger into Genji.

“I’ll go last,” McCree offered, not entirely altruistically. As if understanding why, Baptiste winked at him. From noises that Genji made, he had begun moving his hand again; McCree could hear Lúcio’s obscene slurps as he continued his attentions. 

“Sure,” Baptiste agreed easily. He did  _ something _ with his fingers that made Genji squeal around his gag, his eyes crossing as he bucked backward. “But now we need to decide who goes first.” 

Lúcio lifted his head and McCree eyed the slope of his back, the way the movement made the muscles in his shoulders stand out. As if sensing McCree’s gaze, Lúcio sat up and twisted to look back at him, smirking at him. 

“Eastwood likes a good sloppy hole,” he said, voice sounding rough already. “I bet between the two of us, we can certainly give him one. Why argue about who goes first?”

Baptiste laughed and moved his hand faster as Genji howled into his gag. “I think he likes that idea,” he said. “You should feel him clenching up around me.” 

“Not for long,” McCree observed, tightening his fist around the base of his cock to keep from coming. 

“Not for long,” Lúcio agreed. “Untie him, Eastwood?” 

McCree sighed but wasn’t at all reluctant to obey, even if it meant that he wouldn’t be getting that blowjob while Genji was fingered. He could only imagine what those muffled screams would feel like against his dick. 

He was nearly distracted as Lúcio climbed off the bed, undressing the rest of the way. The two of them, Lúcio and Baptiste that is, were like carved statues of everyone’s wettest dreams. Seeing him looking, Lúcio winked and ran a hand down his chest to casually stroke his dick, peeling back the foreskin to reveal a shining drop of precome. 

Grumbling, McCree opened the restraints and as Baptiste pulled his fingers out, helped to shift Genji back so Lúcio could stretch out beneath him. Baptiste helped McCree to position Genji over Lúcio, easing him to his hands and knees. 

McCree moved around the side of the bed, stripping off the rest of his clothes as he did so. He grunted when he saw the mess that Lúcio and Baptiste’s attentions had left Genji’s ass. “Damn, ain’t that a sight,” he murmured, stepping in and massaging Genji’s ass with both hands. He eased him open with his thumbs and Genji made a high noise in the back of his throat. 

Letting go with one hand, McCree wrapped a hand around Lúcio’s dick and smiled when the musician choked. 

“Enough playing around,” Baptiste murmured and McCree found that he was wonderfully naked as well, his cock hard and leaking as he settled on the bed next to McCree. 

McCree chuckled when he saw the wicked gleam in Baptiste’s eye. “Well, gotta make sure that he’s ready,” he said. 

“And we need to lube him up,” Baptiste said, perhaps one of the most un-sexy things he’s heard the medic say that evening, but when his large hand closed around Lúcio’s dick, hand slick with lube, it was worth it to hear Lúcio’s deep groan. 

Humming thoughtfully, McCree wiggled three of his fingers into Genji’s stretched hole and spread them, watching his red insides twitch. He curled his fingers and watched Genji’s legs tremble, heard his breath hitch. His dick, hanging half-hard beneath him, twitched and drooled precome on the hard planes of Lúcio’s abs. 

“I’m always amazed at his stamina,” McCree observed, rocking his fingers in Genji. “Enough to make a man feel old.” He teased the flushed rim with his pinkie finger, easing it in slowly. His fingers weren’t lubed but he didn’t dare stop now—he was certain that Baptiste and Lúcio would be ready long before his dry fingers became  _ too _ uncomfortable. 

Besides...if Genji was anything like he was in Blackwatch, he liked a little bit of a burn with his fuck. 

Eventually McCree pulled his fingers back, ignoring Genji’s disappointed whine, and watched as Baptiste lined the flushed tip of Lúcio’s cock with Genji’s stretched hole. Genji groaned, throwing his head back as he was eased down by one of Baptiste’s large hands on his back, and McCree echoed his appreciation as he watched his slippy rim take Lúcio all in one go. 

“Oh,” Lúcio breathed. “You should feel how tight he is.” 

Baptiste chuckled and smoothed more lube over his fingers. “Not for long,” he promised and rubbed a finger along Genji’s stretched rim. Mouth dry, McCree watched as Baptiste methodically slipped one, then two, then three fingers in alongside Lúcio’s dick, stretching Genji even further, impossibly further, in preparation of taking another. 

Through it all Genji whined, howled, sobbed and Lúcio seemed ready to join him, his balls jumping with each move of Baptiste’s fingers. 

McCree moved to the head of the bed and ran a hand through Genji’s sweaty hair. “How about that distraction?” 

“You and your blowjobs,” Lúcio laughed breathlessly. 

“What can I say?” McCree asked with a laugh as he wrapped a hand around his dick. He groaned as he gave it a long, slow stroke. “I like a pair of pretty lips wrapped around my piece.” 

At his gesture he stepped closer and groaned when Lúcio closed his lips around the tip, just the very tip. Lúcio hummed, his eyes hazy, and Genji, seeing his prize denied, whined around his gag and stared up at McCree with pleading eyes. 

McCree chuckled, running a hand through Genji’s hair again as Lúcio lapped at the tip of his cock. “You snooze, you lose.” 

“Aw, don’t be mean,” Baptiste chided as if he weren’t knuckles-deep in Genji, preparing him to take another dick. “Besides, Lú’s not much of a blowjob kind of guy. Let Genji have a taste and take Lú’s face for a ride. I promise it’ll change your life.” 

McCree snorted even as Lúcio groaned low in his throat, sending such wonderful vibrations along his cock. “Not sure even Genji is that flexible,” McCree laughed as he backed up. “‘Sides. I wanna hear them when you slide in there. Think Genji’ll come again just by that.” 

“You think?” Baptiste asked, kneeling on the bed and shuffling forward. 

“Maybe. Probably. Why don’t we test it?” 

It was intoxicating to watch. Though Lúcio gave a halfhearted glare at being spoken of as if he wasn’t there, that expression faded as Baptiste eased himself next to him. Lúcio and Genji wore near-identical expressions of slack-jawed pleasure, looking as if surprised by the obscene stretch of it, and Baptiste groaned low in his throat as he rested for a moment, his hips pressed flush against Genji ass. 

McCree ran his hand through Genji’s hair, listening to his ragged breathing as he struggled to get used to  _ two _ cocks stretching him wide. 

“ _ Mph! _ ” Genji groaned through his gag. Drool was beading along his jaw and McCree swiped a thumb through it, gently wiping it away. He stared with glazed eyes up at McCree. “ _ Mph! _ ” 

“I think he wants you to move,” McCree murmured. 

Lúcio bucked his hips at the same time that Baptiste began to slowly pull out. “ _ Finally _ .” 

From there it was rough. McCree was fairly certain that Lúcio and Baptiste proceeded at their own pace, shoving roughly into Genji as they took their pleasure in the heat of his body and the friction of the other’s leaking cock. He watched, clenching the base of his dick as Baptiste shoved Genji’s face forward, gripping his hips with white knuckles as he fucked harder, faster. 

There would be bruises for certain, even in Genji’s synthetic flesh. 

It was a good idea that there were two medics nearby. 

Genji lay there, lying limp over Lúcio as they both fucked him to their own completion, his face hazy with bliss. McCree itched to light up, or to remove his gag and fuck his mouth. 

This wasn’t about him, though, and there was another prize waiting for him. 

Aside from Genji’s wheezing and muffled please for more, it was quiet enough to hear the wet sounds of lube and the slap of skin on skin. 

“Oh, fuck,” Lúcio groaned, his voice seeming much louder after the relative silence. “ _ Fuck _ .” 

Baptiste grunted, pumped his hips a few more times, and hissed as he came, his entire body shaking as he clung to Genji’s hips.

“Good?” McCree asked after giving them both a moment to breathe. 

“Yeah,” Baptiste chuckled. “All yours, now.” 

With a wet sound he pulled out as Genji and Lúcio groaned in unison. Trying (and failing) to hide his eagerness, McCree walked around the bed and stared at the sloppy mess of Genji’s ass. 

His ass looked  _ wrecked _ , gaping and sloppy and already beginning to leak come around Lúcio’s cock. McCree swiped two fingers through the mess and gently eased them in, making Genji whine and Lúcio to groan and twitch in oversensitivity. 

“Come on,” Baptiste said and McCree looked up. He was talking to Lúcio. At Baptiste’s nod, McCree helped to move Genji’s limp body aside, rolling him on his back, so that Baptiste could help Lúcio off the bed and to the side. 

Lúcio shook his head as Baptiste took him to get a sports drink. “That was something else.” 

Distracted, McCree could only hum in agreement. His entire attention was on Genji, his legs splayed weakly as he panted on the bed. 

Almost entirely unconscious of the choice to do so, McCree climbed on the bed, bending Genji’s legs up and back to get a better look. His rim was flushed bright red, gaping from being fucked open by two cocks. 

“Beautiful,” McCree breathed and Genji groaned weakly. “My turn. Don’t think I need any lube for this, do I?” 

Though it wasn’t  _ really _ a question, Baptiste laughed behind him and Lúcio answered, “Naw, we got him all nice and wet for you, Eastwood.” 

Chuckling, McCree ran the tip of his cock along the sloppy rim of Genji’s ass. “Most like a nice tight hole but I like them nice and loose like this. Means that I can take my time.” 

He sighed as he sank in all the way to the hilt in a smooth, easy glide. The sound it made was obscene, wet and gurgling. 

Slowly he began rocking, enjoying the wet sounds and the visual of the come bubbling up around his cock. Genji whined beneath him as McCree pushed his legs back, bending him nearly in half. 

“Bet you remember this, huh?” McCree wondered. “I like taking my time with you—you always had such good stamina. Think I can fuck another round outta you?” 

Genji sobbed beneath him, eyes teary with overstimulation. 

“Bet I’d hardly feel it if you come,” McCree continued, continuing the slow, almost gentle rock of his hips. He let go of one of Genji’s legs, eased it to curl around McCree’s waist. “You’re such a mess like this.” With his free hand he slowly stroked Genji’s cock, urging it to hardness. “Come on, let me feel you clench around me.” 

Even with Genji’s hole so loose, McCree wasn’t going to last very long. He could feel his orgasm building, tingling in his extremities as he quickly approached the edge. Still, he kept his strokes slow, the rocks of his hips leisurely. 

“Come on,” McCree coaxed. “Let’s feel you. I betcha got one more in you. Come on.” 

With a final sob Genji obeyed, bucking into McCree’s hand as he eased him through it. Hearing his broken cries McCree grunted as he came, filling Genji’s ass with another load that bubbled out around his cock. 

Sighing, McCree pulled out and watched, itching for a smoke. “Damn.” 

“Think we can plug him?” Lúcio wondered as Baptiste handed McCree a drink. “Keep him always this loose?” 

McCree grunted. “Insatiable.” 

“Faced with an ass like that?” Baptiste laughed. “Can you blame him?”

On the bed, Genji groaned weakly, his limbs twitching. He was already making a mess on the bed, come leaking out and McCree lifted one of his legs again, giving them all a parting look at their attentions. 

“I suppose not,” McCree mused. “It’s a nice ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and yell at me on twitter at [Dracoduceus](https://twitter.com/dracoduceus). If that's not your thing, I can also be found on tumblr at [ClassyWastelandBread](https://classywastelandbread.tumblr.com/) but I haven't been quite as active there. 
> 
> ~DC


End file.
